A Toy
by Y.EE
Summary: Link on his journey..but unfortunately everything didn't went as expected. WARNING! There's nothing nice in this story. Rape. Graphic yaoi. Slightly kinky things. If you think it could be disturbing, stop reading right now.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: contains rape, lemon yaoi and strong language.

Pairings: LinkxDark Link, Fierce DeityxLink, Fierce DeityxDark Link

CHAPTER 1

A Shaking teenager rose up from a lake -looking floor...only to get smashed against a lonely tree soon after. Dark Link's blood red eyes was shining as he watched the blonde Hylian boy. Link had no power left to struggle anymore. He had already lost quite much blood and some of the biggest cuts in his arms haven't stopped bleeding yet. Dark's definitely going to kill him. Those fierce eyes leave no doubt about that.

"Pretty weak, aren't we?" Shadow smirked pressing the blade against Link's throat.

"Do you really thought you could beat me that easily? Naive little boy. They didn't choose me to guard the longshot for nothing."

Link glared at the black haired boy bitter tears filling his eyes. That monster was right. he was weak. All the time Dark had just played with him without getting a single hit...and sure got some sadistic satisfaction of it. Link knew his darker counterpart could have killed him the second he entered the room if he only wanted to...but Shadow didn't. Not yet.

The Hylian shut his aquamarine eyes avoiding to look Dark Link anymore. It could be helped this time...Link had always had friends willing to help him when really needed but not this time. He was all alone yards below the bottom of Lake Hylia. No one knew he was here. He's ready to die if he must but Dark's toy he would never be...

Dark raised his black version of Master Sword and grinned while making a little cut to Link's left cheek.

"You're kind a cute" he said smiling. "My Master will be very pleased..."

Link gulped. "Wh-what?!" "What the hell are you talking about?"

Dark raised his eyebrow a bit. "What do you think why have I gone so easy on you?" "We expected you to come here sooner or later...and you definitely are part of my Master's plans. And yes, you really were a weak little weed. We expected that, too. So I just came down here and took my time. It's really shame that you belong to him now...otherwise, maybe I would have taken you myself." Dark licked a drop of blood away from Link's cheek.

"Cut it out!" the elf shrieked. "What the hell do you think you are doing? And what's going on here? Who's that so-called Master of yours?"

"You'll find out soon enough" Dark said in a bit softer voice. "God, you have no idea how sexy you look covered in your own blood. If you only didn't belong to someone else..." Dark tickled Link't chest under his tunic and let the hand slide downward.

Link gasped turning even more pale if possible. "NO, STOP IT I SAID! I'M A GUY!"

"Yeah, I have noticed. And damn cute one. You bet I'd take you right here if I only were allowed to touch you that way..." "But I think there's still something I could do to you."

Without a warning Dark Link tossed the Hylian to the ground and sat on his back. He tied Link's hands around the tree while looking lustfully the boy under him. Link would have ran if he could but he was still too weak. He was terrified as he felt Dark's hands around his most private places which had never been touched by anyone. "D-Dark..."

"Shhh, just shut up. I promise you'll enjoy it...whether you wanted it or not. That red eyed Sheikah guy had more guts to fight back but he also liked it in the end."

"You...bastard! Did you do this to Sheik too?"

"Yeah...and can you believe, he even begged me for more when I finally released him" Dark laughed. "He was such a pretty boy...but let's concentrate on you now. Dark moved the hem of Link's tunic up and smirked.

"Commando, huh? So you _are_ a naughty boy after all..."

Link said nothing. He was too embarrassed to speak at all...a moment before he was terrified because he thought his own shadow is going to kill him but now...now he almost hoped Dark had killed him.

"Don't be so shy" Dark fondled Link's entrance and slowly slid one finger in, causing the boy blush.

"I bet no one has touched you this way before but don't try to claim you don't like it" Dark said in a voice which gave Link chills. He stopped suddenly but continued a while after a mischievous expression on his face.

"Actually...it was this you came for, wasn't it? Very well then..." Link felt cold metal pressing against his entrance. Dark sneered and pushed the tip of the Long Shot slowly inside Link. This was really something Link didn't expect. He cried out loudly while Dark Link pressed the weapon deeper inside. "STOP IT! IT HURTS LIKE HELL"

Dark withdrew and licked Link's thigh. "It won't too long. Just relax now..."

"Besides, I think you need to get used to some pain. But as you wish..." Dark took a small bottle of green Chu Jelly from his pocket and placed the whole bottleneck inside Link. Ignoring Link's whining and angry curses, he tilted the bottle, causing the jelly flow inside to prevent the friction. Soon after he entered with the Long Shot again, moving it slowly back and forth occasionally hitting the point he knew to be sensitive. "Dark...please...stop it already"

"For the Din's sake why...It doesn't matter what you say, I can see you enjoy this. Your muscles are already relaxed." Link hated to admit but Dark was right. It was extremely embarrassing but at the same time it felt like Heaven. Link was really close to lose control as Long Shot started to move with more speed. "Dark...damnit..ah...I said...I..."

"Now you are being a little unclear. Do you really want me to... stop?" He hit the weapon directly at Link's most sensitive point, rubbing it with force. "How is it?"

There was nothing Link could do anymore. His mind wanted to say yes...his body didn't. Link had never felt anything like it earlier. Dark sure has done this many times before. "No...please..don't" Link had get all hard already...unwillingly. His enemy was absolutely very skillful, which made the situation even more disturbing.

"Don't what?" Dark stopped moving but left the Long Shot inside.

"Don't...don't stop like that." Link moaned. "I can't take it anymore"

"As you wish then" he growled to Link's ear. "I wanna hear you sream..."

Dark's wish came true quickly. He loved the sight of a blonde Hylian boy gasping, moaning and sreaming while metallic Long Shot moved inside him. Link couldn't stop it anymore...he ejaculated spreading his sperm all over his green tunic. Only to pass out instantly. He had been at his limit because of the blood loss and now rest of his pover was took off. The darker elf gave an amused look to Link while withdrawing from him. He kissed Link cheek softly. "My little toy...rest now. You'll need your energy soon again."

________________________________________

....Poor Link. I'm almost getting ashaimed myself...almost. This is my first fic so I'll really value comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! This story is everything you probably don't want to read. It's perverted, sick, contains graphic yaoi (gay sex), strong language and so on. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Pairings: Link X Dark Link (Ocarina of time), Link X F. Deity (Majora's Mask), Dark Link X F. Deity

_________________________________________________

Link opened his eyes doubtfully. He wasn't sure, does he want to get up at all or not...he had terrible headache. He felt he could puke anytime. And above all, that nasty incident in Water Temple kept going to Link's thoughs, torturing him mentally and forcing to live that moment again and again. His body and mind were perfectly controlled by his counterpart, which made Link feel all humiliated. How could he be so easy...he should had fought back with more intensity...he should had been able to escape if not win...and especially, he should never again do what he just did.

Avoiding to thinking it anymore, he took a look around. Link had no idea where he was just then. It was probably some kind of mansion...quite charming one. Floor was covered with smooth claret -coloured velvet, walls was painted in dark brown. There was a bunch of landscape paintings hanging on the walls, most of them was showing regions of Hyrule kingdom. There was a fireplace also...the biggest fireplace Link had ever seen. It was made of the finest marble, just like two statues standing in front of the window. But what it could be? This definitely wasn't the Water Temple...

While thinking and guessing his current location, his had almost ignored the fact there was a dog collar in his neck...and he was chained to a massive leather couch. His tunic was also ripped off partly, only the upper half was left which made the piece of clothing look more like a shirt. His butt and thighs were still a bit slimy because of that Chu Jelly. It was dead sure, he would never again use Chu Jelly as potion from now on...

A Sudden sound from the door interrupted his thoughts. Link was half scared and half furious as he wathed two men entering the rooms. One looked like the very same as Link himself, excluding dark clothes, hair and a few extra inches. He identified Dark Link easily but the other one was unknown. That man was taller than both of them. His eyes were really weid...no irishes, no pupils...they were all white, just like his hair was. The man was wearing light blue tunic and an armor, which looked weird enough. But more weird was his sword which was multi coloured and shaped like...double helix? Link had never seen anything like it before.

"Oh, so you are awake" the white haired guy said and walked to Link with Dark following him. "I think I shall introduce myself. My name is Oni, and that's everything you need to know right now. From now on, you belong to me, pretty elf boy."

Link gasped angrily. "Why do you think you could own me...and you can believe, I'll kill both of you the second I get my sword back!"

"You really shouldn't say things like that in your situation. It's no matter how much you try, you definitely aren't able to kill me, you stupid mortal. So it's really better not to even try. And when I said you belong to me now..." Oni walked next to Link and grapped his hair, bending his head back roughly.

"...I really meant it. It's not your choise, you are my Hylian bitch." As he said that, he squeezed Link's crotch hard enough to cause pain. Link cried out loudly.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU BASTARD! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm your master. No more, no less. I would be little more quiet if I were you..." Oni took his massive sword and slowly made a long cut to Link's naked leg. Link cried out from pain.

"And as long as you please me, I let you live. I would have more than enough reasons to kill you right away but wasn't it a bit shame because I haven't even tested you yet." Oni grinned.

He sat on the sofa, forcing Link on his knees in front of him. Oni lowered his trousers, revealing the biggest member Link had ever seen, which made him embarrassed once again. He tried to struggle but Oni's hands prevented his escaping.

"Now suck it", he said in a deep voice. "Give me a good blowjob and I might spare your life". Without waiting a response, Oni thrusted in Link's mouth and forced his head move back and forth. His member was almost too big to handle although Link's mouth was wide open. Link thought he would choke any minute, it was way more unpleasant he imagined.

Dark Link, who had watched the act quietly, walked now behind Link. "Oh my, it can't be that bad. C'mon, don't you even try...you definitely have a lot to learn" He suddenly sticked two fingers into Link's ass, which made Link struggle even harder. However, Oni was holding him so tight he wasn't able to go anywhere. "Hey, I saw you liked that last time, Decu boy." Dark teased. "You really enjoyed it...just like you will this time, too" The darker boy digged a round object from his pocket, which Link would have identifiend easily as a Decu Nut if he had seen it. Dark placed the nut into Link's ass a psycho smile on his lips. Link shivered but tried hard to be completely quiet.

"Keep it inside now" Dark ordered. He began seductively to lick Chu Jelly off from Link's tighs. Slowly he moved up to lick buttock. Link's eyes widened from shock. He knew what it would be next and he really didn't want it, however good it would feel. The last thing he wanted was losing control again in front of these two. Link shivered as Dark licked around his hole and strongly pressed his tongue in. A loud sound in Link's head screamed not to like...not to show he likes it. The longer Dark continued, the weaker the sound turned. Soon there was no sound at all...his mind was completely blank. Dark licked Link's hole roughly and pressed his tongue deeper, moving the nut inside of Link. He instinctively lifted his ass when the Decu Nut pressed against his sentitive spot.

"So you like it after all, Hero of Time..." Oni said in an amused voice while observing the boy in front of him. Link was no longer struggling but his body was obviosly enjoying the situation much. His eys was closed, his member was hardening. He moaned softly when Dark licked him faster and faster. Link never knew he was that sensitive to touch. Now he really wanted it...he needed it. Everything else was meaningless currently. He didn't want it ever stop.

Link was about to come but then it suddenly stopped. Oni withdrew from Link's mouth and Dark stopped licking immediately after. The expression on Deity's face was cruel enough to cause Link chills. He wasn't smiling anymore...all that was left was anger in his eyes. "You're miserable..." Oni growled while pushing Link to the floor. "This must be first time you are doing it, am I right? God, that was so lame."

" My dear Dark...show our guest what a _real_ blowjob is."

_____________________

I'm sorry to add so much "sex" scenes...soon there'll be no plot at all if I continue ^^

And many thanks to those who commented. Oni and Dark want your comments!

Link: Don't listen to her!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! This story contains rape, graphic gay sex and sadism. A Lot of them. It's also very sick occasionally, particularly this time. I'm writing this to those who like to read stuff like that...If you are looking for something else or don't find these themes suitable, I recommend not to read this one.

__________________________________________________

Dark Link grinned while walking towards Link who was lying on the ground, all tired and sweaty. His legs was shaking as he watched Shadow coming closer and closer. Although Link had still hard-on, he wanted to escape just then. These two were just playing with him having seen how sensitive he was. Link had no intention to be forced to orgasm again but he sure knew he had no chance to prevent it. He had already noticed how skillful Shadow was. That sadist... he had apparently enjoyed seeing Link's distress. His growing erection left no obscurity.

Shadow knelt down next to Hylian and smiled. He tapped Link's head dominatingly and tickled his stomach with the other hand.

"Poor boy...I knew you were a first timer. But don't worry. Innocent guys like you make me all horny...I'll teach you", he whispered to Link's ear and bit it. After doing that, he walked in between Link's legs, spreading them apart. He licked Link's dickhead quickly and observed the boy's reaction. Link bit his lip, trying not to make any sound as Dark began to lick slowly his whole lenght. Dark stopped for a while, starting to fondle Link's perineum and balls with his fingertips. Noticing Link to relax a bit, he continued running his tongue around the Hylian's glans, stopping every time he saw Link's body enjoying it.

Dark..." Link groaned. "You bastard...hurry up...do it already if you must!"

"Shut up now...I'm in no hurry. We'll have time until morning if needed. Guess again if you think I'd let you come that fast."

He swallowed Link's dickhead, sucking it just lightly...he closely avoided causing too much pleasure. Link felt pressure growing in his crotch, and it was almost painful already. Dark definitely had decided to drive him grazy. To make him beg for it.

Link gasped suddenly, feeling Dark Link taking the whole lenght in his mouth. His eyes were now closed and his breath turned heavier. Whether he liked it or not, his body sure longed for his enemys touch badly. The mischievous counterpart stopped again, causing Link to groan loudly this time. Link was evidently at his limit, after beeing teased so long.

"Dark..."

"What is it?", Dark asked, fondling Link's hard member lightly and tormenting slowly. "If you want something, you must ask for."

"Just do it..."

"I'm afraid that wasn't enough" Shadow smirked, stopping the movement of his hand. "I'll make you beg for it, even if it would take the whole night."

"No...just suck it...please. I can't wait anymore!" Link screamed, lifting his hips a bit.

Dark seemed to be proud of himself as he started to squeeze Link's penis harder. "Fine...THAT was what I wanted. How pathetic... you should see youself now..." he smirked before swallowing Link's member again, sucking it lightly at first. The harder Dark sucked, the noisier Link turned. He moaned and shouted loudly as his penis hit to the back of Dark's throat and the underpressure in the mouth grew bigger.

"No...", Link screamed. "No...I can't...unghh...I can't take it anymore. Please, hurry up... "

Link's wish came true as Dark started to move his head back and forth faster, sucking with even more force. Link's scream filled half of the mansion. He was just about to come when Shadow stopped sucking, starting to squeeze and pump Link's swollen penis with his hand instead.

"Don't think you are allowed to ejaculate in my mouth..." Dark uttered, looking at the squirming Hylian who now came at his hands. After his orgasm, Link's body relaxed quickly. He stayed still lying on the ground, breahting heavily, his blue eyes still closed.

"Well then...it wasn't that bad, was it?" Oni asked, walking closer the other two.

"That was a real blowjob which I expect you to posses. Make sure you practice diligently..." he said, a strange glow in his white eyes.

"Actually, you can rest now. You might be a little tired currently, so I'll let you recover tonight. Dark will guide you to your room. For some time, it'll be in the catacombs...if you wonder why, let's say I'm quote disappointed on you now. As soon as you prove to be worth it, I'll treat you better. Go now you two..."

"And Dark...", he added. "Don't stay too long. I have a reward for you."

Dark smiled lustfully and grabbed Link's wrist, starting to lead him downstairs. Link was way too tired to fight back, so he followed unwillingly across the staircase and long hallways. The mansion was gigantic...the mere dining room was size of Queen Gohma's chamber. The long oak tables were surrounded by decorative chairs, and the floor was made of gray, polished marble. There was also a longcase clock in one corner, the sound of which made the ambience a bit cozier.

Dark kept on pulling Link, still staying completely quiet. Link sure was grateful that Shadow wasn't teasing him anymore, but at the same time he got a bit nervous. The boy just seemed to be too serious currently, taking into account the first impression Link had got.

After a few more staircases, they ended up to and heavy-looking wooden door. Shadow opened the door, pushing Link in and making him walk in front. It didn't look like the same building anymore. The stairway was cramped, gloopy and wet. The more they walked, the darked it turned. At the bottom Link took a good look around. This really was far from the mansion above...there was a bunch of spider webs hanging from the ceiling, which was made of gray stone, just like the walls were. The air smelt like mold. And the floor...there was no floor at all. A Few green torches gave a small amount of light, but creating and eerie ambience at the same time. The whole place seemed to be infested with rats...this definitely was the last place Link would like to live in.

"Nice, huh?" Dark finally spoke. Something in his voice was different. It wasn't mischievous and dominant anymore but more like...cold and serious. "It seems you are here to stay, so you probably need to know at least something about him." he continued while they walked ahead. Link tried to remember the path they walked...left...right...right...no, left...it was impossible. The number of tunnels was just too great and every one them looked completely the same.

"You may -at least you should- be aware of the three Goddesses who created our world and gave birth to all life forms amoung us. However, just a few knows that Din, Farore and Nayru had once a little brother living with them. That's what Master is...or was. He was so different from them that severe disagreements couldn't have been avoided. In the end the three great bicthes allied against Oni, sealing him out from the Sacred Realm forever. They planned to make him live as a mortal, but that didn't go exactly as they wanted to. He's still demigod. He's still immortal. He may be unable to do everything he wants to, but he still have more power than any mortal could ever have. I'm just happy to live with him..."

"...But I hoped I would had been enough for him" he added silently, as they stopped in front of a small chamber.

"There's your place. Be a good boy and try not to escape. You are safe here, but I can't ensure what the other residents do if you take a walk outside. Now excuse me..."

"Hey, wait a bit..."

"I've waited enough. Besides, he told me to return quickly", Dark added in a bit happier voice. "I'm going now. Just remember what I said and everything will be alright"

Link sat down on a narrow bench. The whole situation was irrelevant...the latest seven years he had been on his journey. He had travelled over the kingdom and faced extremely tricky situations and dangerous enemies. Even though the risk of death was present all the time, never had he scared like this time. Now he had found himself as a sex slave of a sadistic demigod he had never heard about. And still he didn't know enough...what was that place anyway? Why there was a catacomb under the mansion? Link had no idea what kind of other residents might live there with him. Or maybe Dark was just pulling him leg. It was dead sure, no one would live willingly there...

Link took his time sitting still and thinking. How he missed home...he missed adventure, his frieds, everything. He even missed his fairy, and wanted more than anything to hear her shrill voice again. Link stood up suddenly, opening the door of his small chamber. He wasn't going to stay here...if he couldn't escape, he would at least die trying.

Link took a few steps forward, only to notice again that all the tunnels really looked the same. He had no idea which way was the correct or what else could be found in the catacombs, so he just chose the closest one and started to walk it along. The more he walked, the more nervous he turned. Link had lost already, so there were no chance turning back now. But more disturbing was the low moaning he heard occasionally...so he wasn't alone. The voice gave Link chills and sounded in some way a bit...familiar. He had definitely heard it before but couldn't recall when...or where.

As he walked around the next corned, he found himself gazing at a tall, human-like creature. It's skin was rotten...ribs was penetrated through it...the face was covered with a wooden mask and mouth was just a round hole. ReDead.

Link freezed as the creature made a bloodcurling shriek and slowly started to walk towards him.

"What a great timing" he thought. These creatures were the last thing he wanted to face now. They have never been very problematic to Link when he had been equipped. But without a sword...no chance.

The distance between them decreased...5 meters...4...when it was only 2 or 3 meters, Link finally found enough power to run. He chose a random path and ran along it, ignoring the fact that he didn't know where it would lead. Link didn't feel he was safe, however far he ran, because the sound turned just louder. After turning around the next corner, his heart leapt. Another zombie was walking towards him...two of them were coming from the left and three fromthe right. Link noticed he was completely surrounded by these thing. There was no way escape. He would die here...

Link felt a buch of hands all over his body when the creatures reached him. They were pulling his hair, ripping the rest of his clothes off until he was totally naked. The hands kept on running over his back...some of them was squeezing and sratching his face.

"What the hell...", Link gasped as he felt hands touching his more private places. Now he was way more terrified than before if possible. The hands were tweaking his nipples and massaging his crotch. He made a sudden yell when two rotten fingers were sticked inside him. Soon third one entered him...and the forth. Link cried out loydly from pain when the creature pushed its whole wrist into Link's rectum, thrusting it deeper and deeper until Link felt he could tear apart. Soon the hand was replaced with a ice cold dick which felt unnatural soft...and rotten of course. Another piece of rotten flesh was forced into Link's mouth, which made the boy retch. The taste was unspeakable...he felt he could vomit right away as the ReDead kept on thrusting in and out. It's member will definitely break in Link's mouth sooner or later if it continues any longer...

After finishing penetrating into Link's rectum, the other ReDead unleashed for a short moment so that another one could continue. It was Link's chance. He struggled fiercely, punching hard the ReDead in front of him, which caused the enemy sway and collapse. Link jostled the undead away and ran for his life. He still had no idea where he was but it was a minor point. He didn't even stop to listen if he was still followed or not, until reaching a huge wooden door. Link pushed the door open and breathed from relief while looking at the vast garden behind it. He was safe.

______________________________________________

Should I have warned about sex with the dead...does it count as necrophilia when these guys are walking, talking and fucking instead of just rotting...

Link: I said you were sick!

Dark: And I said your puctuation sucked but did you listen to me?

Author: Oh, shut up both of you or I'll make you have threesome with Koume and Kotake next. ^^

I tried to improve this chapter by making it longer, and also rehearsed some grammar...I hope there are not so many mistakes this time (maybe there are. Me and my grammar..._)


End file.
